Détraqueur
by ornellaslythmalefoy
Summary: Une prisonnière tente de s'échapper du manoir Malefoy. Qui est elle? A vous de choisir. Va-t-elle s'en sortir? A vous de voir. (Court One-Shot)


**Détraqueur:**

Je cours pour sauver ma vie dans une cave aux allures de labyrinthe. J'émerge dans un couloir. Droite ou gauche. Rien ne peux exprimer ce qu'on peut ressentir en ce moment. Lorsque notre vie se résume à un choix. Lorsque la mort nous course et que les battements de notre cœur prennent part à ce fond sonore. Lorsque le temps s'arrête quelques secondes et que notre respiration, elle, s'accélère. Lorsqu'on est à bout de souffle mais qu'on est encore prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour en sortir vivant. Parce que c'est cette faiblesse, qui nous donne la force de se battre. La peur s'insinue en nous, mais l'adrénaline la masque. Les pas des Mangemorts se rapprochent. Il faut que je choisisse. Bon suivons le côté du cœur. Je cours à gauche, à mes risques et périls. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de prendre à droite, car je débouche sur un cul-de-sac. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux, perdant tout espoir. Alors c'est comme ça que je finirais? J'imaginais mieux... Mon temps n'est plus compté, il est arrivé à son terme. Mes yeux sont comme attiré de côté, et je me mets à détailler le mur à ma droite. Une grande brèche le zèbre sur tout ça longueur. Je me relève et met un coup de pied en plein dans la coupe. Je n'y crois pas... Le mur s'effondre et je fais un pas. Mais à peine ai-je posé le pied au sol qu'une immense douleur m'arrête net. Je retins de justesse un hurlement en me mordant la lèvre. Je ferme les yeux et expire, comme pour expulser la douleur. C'est la voix de mes poursuivants qui me ramène à la réalité.

-Vous, à droite. Les autres suivez-moi. Elle va morfler.

L'adrénaline reprend possession de mon corps et la douleur s'évanouit. J'entre dans l'entre me préparant à tout... sauf ça. Un corps magnifiquement taillé et paré d'une robe de sorcier d'une élégance dut à celle du porteur. Des bras musclé, nonchalamment planté dans des poches, faisant disparaître les mains, que je sais fines et élancés. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blancs, s'accordant avec perfection à son teint d'une pâleur de neige. Son visage anguleux et son nez fin. Ses joues plates et ses pommettes rehaussant ses yeux. Ses lèvres fines et rosée appelant au désir charnel. Et bien sur ses yeux. Ses yeux qui changent de couleur selon son humeur. Ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu-gris. Ses yeux défiant le monde, faisant chavirer le cœur des femmes, monter la crainte au fond de ses ennemis. Ses yeux qui vous transperce et vous transcende. Ses yeux affichant le plus souvent haine et arrogance. On dit que les yeux sont les portes sur les âmes, si une chose m'a toujours relié à cet être d'une perfection trompeuse, c'était nos regards. Le plus souvent de haine et de défi. Et pourtant le regard que nous échangeâmes me fit perdre toutes notions, du temps, des règles, du lieu dont il est le maître. Mais qu'il soit le maître du monde, de l'univers, qu'il soit le maître de mon cœur, je suis bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse m'avoir. Que mon corps soit sien, que mes souvenirs soit siens, que mon amour et mes rêves lui appartiennent, que son putain de camp gagne cette putain de guerre. Que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête, je m'en fous. Je les laisse avec leur haine et leurs envie de meurtre, je regrette seulement mon unique amour, mort parce qu'à jamais renié. Je pars le rejoindre, ou peut-être l'attendre... Je les laisse tous à leurs dessein cruel, à leur autodestructions mutuel. Je les laisse se détruire et crever dans la rage. Je leur laisse celle que j'ai été et m'envole loin de tout ça. Je pars parce qu'à l'instant même un détraqueur vient d'entrer dans la pièce et que j'emporte avec moi son visage. Le visage d'un ange déchu, dans un monde de haine, dont les yeux bleus azur ont su domptés mon cœur à bout de souffle...

* * *

Cette fille peut être celle que vous voulez, Hermione ou une autre. Je n'ai pas citer de nom pour vous laissez le choix. Le beau gosse de la fin est bien sur: Drago Malefoy ;)

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis dans l'écriture d'un Drago OC plus long. Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Une petite Review ça serait vraiment cool.


End file.
